Mundos Paralelos
by Little09
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Quinn y Dianna cambiaran de lugar?¿como reaccionaran Rachel y Lea ante tal cosa?    contiene Brittana y HeYa
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece

Nota: Soy principiante en esto así que no sean duros, acepto críticas de cualquier tipo y espero me dejen sus comentarios para ver si continúo o no la historia depende de lo que digan.

Prologo

Dianna caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del set de grabación, de repente su celular empezó a sonar, al ver que se trataba de su novia la cual lo más seguro trataba de disculparse por la broma que le había jugado con Naya como cómplice.

Sabía muy bien que no se podía enojar con Lea por más que quisiera pero le fascinaba que Lea siempre se disculpara llamándola para invitarla a su departamento en el cual hacían cosas no aptas para menores, estaba dispuesta a contestar cuando de pronto le pareció ver a alguien lo cual le pareció muy extraño ya que era demasiado tarde para que alguien aun estuviera grabando o algo por el estilo así que se aventuró a investigar.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- dijo Dianna tranquilamente entrando a una sala de grabación.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna se convenció de que solo fue su imaginación, estaba dispuesta a salir del lugar cuando escucho el ruidos raros, entonces se giró lentamente y se sorprendió al ver en el suelo un collar demasiado raro, así que se agacho para tomarlo pero al hacer tal acto sintió como si todo a su alrededor diera un giro inesperado y después de eso todo se volvió oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece

Notas: Dejen sus comentarios

**¿Dónde estoy?**

-Dianna, Dianna, cariño respóndeme- dijo una lea muy asustada.

-Mmmm, ¿qué me paso?- dijo una Quinn aturdida.

-oh gracias a Dios que estas bien, me tenías muy preocupada, ayer que te marque innumerables veces al celular jamas me atendiste lo cual me dio la conclusión de que aun estabas enojada por la broma que te jugué con Naya, pero al llegar al set te encuentro desmayada o quizás dormida lo cual me resulta extraño ya que no te gusta dormir en el piso…. pero bueno espero y me disculpes- dijo Lea acercándose hacia la chica para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios.

-¿Qué rayos haces? – dijo Quinn apartándose bruscamente de la muchacha.

- En verdad lo siento… enserio estoy tan arrepentida por la broma, no lo hubiera hecho pero Naya me chantajeo- Dijo lea dolida por el rechazo.

- De que mierda hablas Berry, lo único de lo que estoy segura es que te estas metiendo en donde no te llaman.-dijo Quinn enojada.

-Porqué me tratas así, ya te dije que lo siento…. Y ¿Por qué me llamas Berry?- dijo lea con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Entonces como rayos quieres que te llame… tal vez amor o prefieres cariño jaja- dijo Quinn burlonamente.

-No puedo creerlo, tú no eres así Di-dijo Lea levantándose y saliendo llorando.

Quinn no le tomo importancia a lo sucedido anteriormente, así que se levantó lentamente y observo su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba en un lugar demasiado extraño, así que decidió explorar por un momento.

Camino lentamente por 15 minutos dándose cuenta de que el lugar se parecía mucho a el colegio McKinley solo que este tenía cámaras por doquier.

-Hey Dianna! Al fin te encuentro, creo que estas exagerando no creo que esconderte uno de tus estúpidos libros sea para tanto…. Lea está muy mal, sea lo que le hayas dicho la tiene destrozada - dijo Naya con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dianna?... de que rayos hablas Santana, te advierto que no estoy de humor para tus estúpidas bromas, además ¿dónde rayos estamos? – dijo una Quinn bastante molesta.

-Di porque rayos me llamas así, por si no lo recuerdas me llamo Na-ya y como que donde estamos, por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en el set, eso es lógico- dijo Naya empezando a desesperarse.

-¿Set? ¿Naya?... ¿Porque me llamas Dianna?-dijo Quinn tratando de no alterarse

-Porque te llamas Dianna Elise Agron! Y antes de que lo vuelvas a preguntar estamos en el set de grabación de la serie Glee en la cual tú interpretas a Quinn Fabray la perra a cargo y estamos discutiendo el por qué trataste mal a tu novia Lea Michele quien es más conocida por su papel de Rachel Berry! – dijo tratando tranquilizar su respiración debido a que le grito demasiado.

Tal parece que tanta información de parte de la otra muchacha le afecto demasiado ya que se volvió a desmayar.

-Oh dios Di! Ayuda!- Grito Naya

* * *

><p>Mientras que en otro lugar, para ser más exactos en el colegio William McKinley una chica rubia se despertaba de su repentino desmayo.<p>

-….. ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Dianna mirando a su alrededor, descubriendo que estaba en una de las salas de grabación de la serie pero esta parecía más un salón de clases.

-¿Dónde estoy? Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue haber tomado el collar.-Murmuro levantándose, al momento de tal acto se dio cuenta que aun traía el collar en la mano pero con la diferencia de que estaba hecho añicos.

-¿Cómo se rompió?... De acuerdo esto es muy extraño, será mejor que dé una vuelta- dijo guardando el collar roto en su bolsillo de su Jean.

Estaba punto de salir del lugar pero se vio interrumpida por el timbre de una campana escolar y por la puerta pasaron varios alumnos tomando lugar, detrás de estos venia también por lo que parecía un Profesor.

-¿Señorita Fabray por que no toma asiento?-dijo el profesor al darse cuenta que la chica permanecía inmóvil.

-¿Fabray?-dijo Dianna confundida

-Sí así se llama no, así que tome asiento por favor que ya va a comenzar la clase-dijo el profesor molesto.

-Emm…. ya voy profesor- Dijo Dianna mas confundida, sospechando que tal vez fuera otra de las habituales bromas de Naya pero rápidamente descarto la idea.

- Y sus cosas-volvió a decir el Profesor

-eh... yo las olvide-dijo Dianna nerviosa

-esto es inaudito, no puedo creer que precisamente usted salga con tontas escusas, valla inmediatamente a la oficina del director- Le reprendió el Profesor

-Si profesor-murmuro levantándose y saliendo.

Después de poco tiempo de haberse ido una chica morena de ojos castaños llego a clases.

-Perdone la tardanza profesor lo que pasa es que el director Figgins me estaba dando un recado- respondió en su defensa Rachel.

-Tome asiento ahora, otra más…. no puedo creerlo que les pasa a los jóvenes de hoy-murmuro el profesor.

Rachel tomo asiento dispuesta a poner atención a la clase pero se dio cuenta de que cierta rubia no estaba en clase, al momento se le vino la idea de que seguro se encontraba con Finn lo cual provoco un sentimiento demasiado raro en ella.

* * *

><p>Quinn abrió poco a poco sus ojos encontrándose con la cara preocupada de todos sus compañeros del coro, entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado y se levantó rápidamente sorprendiendo a todos.<p>

-Santana dime que esto es una de tus bromas y dime como le hiciste para secuestrarme de mi casa porque lo último que recuerdo es que estaba tranquilamente en mi habitación pensando en Ra….ratones, si eso!-dijo Quinn con un aspecto que la hacía ver como una loca.

Todos los presentes de ahí la miraron con más preocupación ya que la chica si los estaba asustando.

-Ven les dije que así había reaccionado cuando la encontré-dijo Naya preocupada

-Di, ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo Hemo acercándose a la muchacha

-Esto es como una película dramática en la que la protagonista olvida toda su vida-dijo Mark.

-¿Por qué te llama Santana?-dijo esta vez Cory

- Es lo que trato de entender! Lo más probable es que tantas grabaciones le hicieron mal y ahora se crea Quinn Fabray por lo cual da la conclusión de que este loca y su futuro sea una clínica de rehabilitación- dijo Naya rodando los ojos.

-¡Naya!- dijo Hemo reprendiéndola ganándose una cara de disculpa de Naya.

-¿Dónde la encontraste exactamente Lea?-dijo esta vez Chris

-Estaba desmayada en la sala de grabación y al despertarse se comportó demasiado raro empezando por agredirme, lo cual Dianna nunca haría- dijo Lea preocupada.

-Aún sigo aquí y por si no lo saben hablan de mí!- Dijo Quinn un _poco _alterada

-Bien, tranquilízate, por lo que ha dicho Naya crees que eres Quinn lo cual lo comprobamos por que la acabas de llamar Santana, lo cual no entendemos pero no te preocupes el medico viene enseguida-dijo Hemo

-Tranquilizarme prácticamente aquí los que están mal son ustedes al pretender hacerme creer que me llamo Dia-na o algo así- dijo Quinn

-Exactamente es Dianna con doble n – dijo Naya

-Ya, creo que su broma ha pasado los límites así que mejor me voy a mi casa – respondió Quinn

-Espera, supongamos que te creemos y tú no eres Dianna sino Quinn, lo que me deja pensar donde podrá estar la Dianna original, sin ofender- dijo Jenna mientras todos la miraban como no creyendo lo que había dicho.

-Enserio te tragaras el cuento de que es Quinn-esta vez fue el turno de Kevin de dar su opinión.

-Bueno si es así podrías salir conmigo una noche para ya sabes…. Divertirnos-le propuso Mark coquetamente.

-Alto! Ya párenle, Mark Dianna es mi NOVIA y no creo conveniente que te aproveches de la situación, mejor concentrémonos en alguna manera de que recuerde todo- propuso Lea

-Que yo no soy Dianna y no perdí la memoria o algo por el estilo!- grito Quinn

Lea estaba a punto de protestar pero fue interrumpida por un chico el cual les dijo que tendrían grabación en una hora así que tenían forzosamente que alistarse por lo cual cada uno de los chicos se fue a preparar dejando a Lea, Naya, Heather y Quinn.

-No puedo creer que me hayan abandonado!- Se quejó Quinn

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-dijo Hemo

-Pues lógico ir a prepararnos ya pensaremos en algo después de las grabaciones-propuso Naya

-¿Crees que puedes ser _solo_ Quinn en las grabaciones?-Pregunto Lea no muy segura

-¿Qué? Por si no te has dado cuenta _RuPaul_ soy Quinn-ataco Quinn

-Claro entonces vamos- Dijo Naya al ver que Lea estaba a punto de volver a llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios me alegra que les llame la atención el fic, cualquier sugerencia de algo que pueda modificar en el fic ya saben se aceptan comentarios, también quiero decirles que en el fic aparecerán parejas como HeYa y Brittana hasta entonces nos vemos,cuidense y besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece

Notas: Comentarios!

¿Solucionando Problemas?

**POV Dianna**

Me encontraba caminando directo a la oficina del supuesto _director _ Figgins, cuando me encontré con Jane, estaba a punto de decirle que estaba pasando cuando me interrumpió.

-Q, porque demonios no traes tu uniforme de Cheerios-

-¿Qué? Ah mi uniforme, digamos que…-no alcance a terminar porque me advirtió, más bien amenazo.

-Ni se te ocurra volvernos a dejar porque te aseguro que no vuelves jamás y me encargare de hacerte tus próximos días de colegio un infierno! Entendiste!-me grito

-Cla-ro que no pensaba dejar las Cheerios –dije nerviosa

-Eso espero-dijo marchándose

-eso fue raro-

Después de lo acontecido me dirigí de una vez por todas a la oficina del director al llegar la secretaria me paso inmediatamente ya que no había nadie con el director.

-¿Quinn? ¿A qué se debe tu repentina visita?-me pregunto

-Bueno vera… eh, olvide los libros por equivocación- mentí un poco

-ah, me sorprende, usted es el tipo de persona que es responsable-me aseguro el director

-No volverá a pasar se lo prometo-le respondí

-No te preocupes confió en ti, puedes retirarte-

-Gracias-conteste saliendo lo más rápido posible del lugar, ya que tenía que ver lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad.

Mientras iba caminando analizaba las actitudes de todos, además de los acontecimientos ocurridos.

-Es como si estuviera en el mundo de Glee, lo cual suena demasiado loco pero quien dijo que no puede pasar…. De acuerdo creo que tanto libro me está haciendo mal…. Tal vez si encuentro a los demás pueda comprobar mi teoría.-con esos pensamientos me dispuse a encontrar a la persona que me podía ayudar.

* * *

><p>Después de las grabaciones de Glee las chicas estaban dispuestas a resolver el pequeño problema, así que decidieron ir al departamento de Lea para hablar mejor, al llegar pasaron 30 minutos dando sus opiniones hasta que Quinn aburrida se excusó para salir de ahí, diciendo que iba al baño, dejando a las chicas solas.<p>

-Bien, el doctor dijo que estaba bien así que opino que solo se quiere hacer la importante, tema resuelto.-dijo Naya tomando a Heather dispuesta a irse.

-Naya no crees que exageras, Dianna y Lea nos necesitan ahora-le intercepto Hemo.

-Lo sé, por eso mañana me encargare exclusivamente del problema, lo que quiero es solo un momento contigo Hemo.-respondió con un puchero.

Hemo suspiro porque sabía muy bien que por tanto trabajo no habían podido estar solas.- ¿Qué opinas Lee?-

-Hemo no te preocupes yo me encargo de Dianna…. Además Naya tiene razón necesitan un tiempo juntas.-

-Entonces nos vemos, adiós- dijo saliendo con Naya de la mano.

-¿Dónde fueron Santana y Britt?-

-oh, no te preocupes fueron a pasar un rato juntas.-le respondió Lea

-Mmmm, claro-

Permanecieron por minutos en un silencio incomodo solo observándose. -¿Quieres algo de comer Quinn?-Dijo la morena rompiendo la tensión, estaba dispuesta a seguirle la corriente a Dianna para ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

-¿Eh? Claro… ¿puedes encargar una pizza? –respondió un poco sorprendida al ver que la chica ya no se molestaba en llamarla Dianna.

-Sí, ahora vuelvo-

Mientras Lea se dispuso a encargar la pizza Quinn observo mejor el departamento encontrándose con varias fotos donde ella estaba con Rachel cosa que la sorprendió en sobremanera ya que ella nunca fue amiga de Rachel.

-Listo llegara en unos minutos, ¿Qué haces?-

-Rachel ¿No se suponía que vivías con tus padres? Además porque hay muchas fotos donde estoy contigo-

-De acuerdo esto ya llego al límite, deja de fingir!, no vez que solo me haces daño-grito lea llorando.

-Y-o no estoy fingiendo-respondió murmurando.

-Sabes, creo que es mejor que nos demos un tiempo… es lo mejor, además creo que eso es lo que estás buscando con tanto juego…. Si es mucho pedir ¿puedes irte de mi departamento ahora?-le sugirió Lea con sufrimiento.

Quinn iba a protestar pero al ver a la chica tan mal prefirió hacerle caso saliendo del lugar, al salir se dio cuenta que no sabía nada del lugar y ahora sola sería más difícil sacar respuestas.

* * *

><p>Después de estar buscando a Lea o mas bien a Rachel se convenció que debía estar en clase, al doblar el pasillo casi se cae al encontrar a dos chicas besándose ardientemente.<p>

-¿Chicas?-hablo Dianna

-Hola Q!- respondió Brittany

-¿No deberías estar en clases Quinn?-le reclamo Santana con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tu no deberías estar en clases también? Además yo estaba con el director Figgins.-exclamo con una sonrisa.

-Por si no lo notaste tenía sesión con Britt, así que por que no te vas y nos dejas solas-

-Está bien, pero antes díganme….. ¿Estamos en una serie o algo parecido?-pregunto esperanzada a que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-San, ¿estamos en una Serie?-dijo Britt emocionada.

-No, estamos en el colegio, así que puedes largarte.-le respondió agresivamente.

-Oye San, creo que Q estaba enferma no?-pregunto la chica rubia

-Solo esta rara, pero terminando con nuestra sesión de besos calientes investigare que le pasa.-le propuso acercándose y fundiéndose en otro beso.

Después de su encuentro con las Cheerios se convenció de que por alguna manera muy extraña el collar era el responsable de su repentino viaje, necesitaba encontrar a Lea o Rachel para que le ayudara, pero sabía muy bien que en la serie ella y Rachel no eran muy amigas, por lo que se propuso entablar una amistad con ella y así ganarse su confianza.

Por otro lado de la escuela, Rachel estaba saliendo de la clase por lo que se dispuso ir a su casillero por sus apuntes para la siguiente clase, tan pensativa estaba que no se dio cuenta de que cierta rubia se dirigía en su dirección.

-Rachel al fin te encuentro!-dijo una sonriente Dianna

-¿Rachel? ¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre? ¿Y para que me buscabas?-respondió confundida.

-Bueno yo…..quería disculparme por todo lo que te eh hecho pasar, estoy muy arrepentida-dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Tu Quinn Fabray pidiéndome disculpas?... ¿Sabes lo que eh pasado por tu culpa?-le ataco

-Perdón, pero quiero… ¿cambiar? cumpliré lo que me pidas pero dame una oportunidad de ser tu amiga por favor.- pidió con honestidad.

-No lose, ¿cómo no sé qué es otra de tus ideas para hacerme algo?- quiso saber.

-Sé que es muy difícil todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros y no merezco ni siquiera que me dirijas la palabra pero solo quiero una oportunidad para demostrarte que eh cambiado.-le dijo sin poder contener su mirada de dulzura sobre la chica.

Ante tal mirada Rachel se estremeció y no supo porque pero termino cediendo ante ella, la veía tan cambiada es más se atrevía a decir que no era la famosa Quinn que le atacaba sin razón cuando tenia oportunidad.

-Está bien, te creo-le respondió

-oh gracias Rach!... no te defraudare nunca, ya verás.-exclamo con una sonrisa.

-Creo que es hora de irme, tengo clase.- hablo correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

-espera, sé que sonara tonto pero me puedes decir ¿Cuáles clases llevo?-soltó nerviosa.

-¿No sabes que clases llevas?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-No-murmuro

-Pues estas de suerte porque el día de hoy compartes todas las clases conmigo.-dijo alegre.

-¿Enserio? qué suerte!... oye ¿cuál es mi casillero?.-volvió a preguntar

-¿Qué? De casualidad también me preguntaras cuál es tu clave?-se burlo

-Pues… si-

-¿Por qué de pronto no sabes nada?-

-Digamos que te lo explicare después, creo que aún es pronto para decírtelo-

-Está bien, sabes se tu clave de casillero por casualidad ya que Finn me pidió que te dejara un presente, así que sígueme te llevare hasta el.-

-Gracias Rach…..-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo!<strong>

**Espero y se encuentren bien, el capi contiene poquito de HeYa y Brittana, tratare de poner más de ellas en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Me despido, besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece

Notas: sus comentarios!... lo se estoy obsesionada XD

Encuentros

Quinn se encontraba dando vueltas en círculos desesperadas, sabía que no fue buena idea haberse ido de la casa de Rach…Lea pero su estúpida curiosidad gano, llevándola a un lugar que ni siquiera conocía y para empeorar las cosas ya estaba anocheciendo.

-¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?-se preguntaba inquieta

-¿Dianna? ¿Qué haces?-dijo una voz

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto

-Alex, ¿que ya no me recuerdas?, soy tu _ex_.-respondió ni más ni menos que Pettyfer.

Quinn observo al chico cuidadosamente, la verdad ni tenía idea de si podía confiar en él, pero como estaba básicamente perdida no le vendría mal hablar con alguien que la conocía, tal vez solo tal vez él podía ayudarla.

-Veras me perdí y no se ah dónde ir, puedes llevarme a algún lugar para explicarte todo.-

-Claro, te parece si vamos a mi departamento-le propuso con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, eso creo.-

-Bien, cerca de aquí está mi auto, vamos acompáñame.-

La chica asintió levemente, el trayecto hacia el coche fue silencioso y más lo fue hacia el departamento, después de media hora de camino llegaron al destino marcado, Alex se bajó rápidamente y le abrió la puerta a Quinn para así dirigirla hacia adentro de su estancia.

-Puedes tomar asiento, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-Ofreció Alex

-No se me apetece nada por el momento, lo que necesito es ayuda urgente y no se en quien confiar ya, la verdad estoy muy asustada, ya que no entiendo nada de lo que pasa aquí.-respondió a punto de quebrarse.

-De acuerdo puedes confiar en mí, ¿puedes comenzar contándome que es lo que te pasa?- Exclamo.

Quinn solo necesitaba oír eso para liberarse de tanta presión y así lo hizo, le conto desde el principio hasta el final quitándose un peso de encima.

-¿Me crees verdad?.-

-Si.-mintió.

-¿enserio?- dijo esperanzada.

-sí, ya lo dije, ¿dudas acaso de mí?.-

-No lo sé, pero eres la única persona que me cree.-

-¿Qué te parece si mientras encuentro una solución te quedas aquí?.-

-Me parece una gran idea-respondió después de tiempo

-Cambiando de tema, sabes no puedo creer que tus compañeros que llevan mucho tiempo contigo no te crean…..no se merecen ni siquiera que les dirijas la palabra, ¿o tu que dices?-trato de ponerla en duda.

-yo no los conozco, pero supongo que al conocer a Dianna deberían de creerme ¿no?.- se expresó con duda.

-Sí, _deberían_ creerte, creo que ya es noche…. Por hoy dormirás en mi cama mientras yo duermo en el sofá ya mañana acomodare a la habitación libre.-

-¿Estás seguro? No quiero molestar.-

-Vamos acepta de mi hospitalidad, además no puedo dejar a una chica tan linda dormir en el piso, también te prestare alguna de mis camisas para que duermas, mañana iré a el departamento de Dianna por alguna ropa.-

-De acuerdo.-

Después de que Alex le enseño a Quinn el departamento se dirigió a la habitación donde descansaría, al tiempo de haberse alistado para dormir, se dedicó a recostarse dispuesta a dormir.

* * *

><p>Dianna se encontraba caminando con Rachel hacia la cafetería para desayunar juntas, como lo había propuesto Dianna, al entrar se ganaron varias miradas de parte de los alumnos al ver a Quinn Fabray entrando con Rachel Berry, Di no le tomo importancia y se dirigió a pedir el almuerzo.<p>

-Rach, pedí ensalada para las dos ya que por lo que se eres vegana igual que yo.-

-¿Cómo supiste?...¿eres vegana?¿Creí que los cristianos no compartían nuestras mismas costumbres?-

-Supongamos que me encantan los animales y se me hace inhumano que los maten para alimentarnos.-lo cual en si era verdad, no por nada pertenecía a la PETA.

-Oh, una cosa que tenemos en común.-le aseguro.-gracias.-dijo al recibir la ensalada con una botella de agua.

-¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos ahí?.-pregunto señalando unas mesas solas.

-Estupendo.-

Al llegar se sentaron y se dispusieron a empezar su almuerzo, mientras tanto hablaban de temas triviales para así _conocerse_ más.

-Así que te gusta leer y fotografiar.-pregunto Rachel.

-Sí, es una de las cosas que me gusta hacer aparte de actuar.-dijo no dándose cuenta de su error.

-¿Actuar? A ti, valla eso no me lo veía venir, supongo que en un futuro quieres ser actriz, ¿no?.-

-Emm…. si en un futuro- hablo nerviosamente

-¿Sabes?... esta Quinn me cae muy bien.. Espero y seas así por mas tiempo.- le pidió sonrojada

-no tienes por qué pedirlo, te aseguro que no cambiare.-afirmo.-bueno solo hasta que regrese.-murmuro muy bajo.

-Qué te parece si quedamos hoy para ver una película.-

-¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?.-sonrió

-Algo así…. Quiero decir que me agradaría conocerte más y por qué no pasar un rato entre _amigas_?-

-Claro, pero no creo que viendo una película podamos conocernos más.-

-Si no quieres por mí está bien, solo tienes que decirlo.-

-No me refería a eso Rach, que te parece si vemos la película y terminando vamos a algún lugar para charlar.-

-Ya decía jeje, te parece si a las 6 paso por ti-

-Me agrada la idea-

-Quinn, no quisiera que terminara este momento pero me temo que ya va a comenzar nuestra siguiente clase.-

-Vámonos entonces.-

Las chicas se levantaron dispuestas a ir a su clase y así pasaron el resto del día en donde ninguna se separó de la otra.

-Nos vemos Quinn!..Te veo más tarde.-Se despido Rachel

-Igualmente Le…Rach.-al decir esto una muy nerviosa Rachel se acercó hasta ella y le planto un beso en la mejilla dejando a Dianna aturdida.

-Adiós.-se volvió a despedir Rachel corriendo hasta su auto y arrancando directo a su casa.

-Bi-en….-al salir de su ensoñación cayo en cuenta de que no tenía idea de donde quedaba su casa, pero por casualidad del destino una Santana muy feliz pasaba por ahí.

-Santana! Qué bueno que te veo…..¿me puedes llevar a mi casa?

-No es novedad que te alegres de verme, sé que para todos soy demasiado importante.-

-Tienes razón, vuelvo a preguntarte ¿puedes llevarme a mi casa?...por favor.-

-claro Q, ahora que has confesado que me amas cumpliré todos tus caprichos.-bromeo

-Si te escuchara Brittany te dejaría sin acción por días o quizás meses.-se burló.

-Tal vez tengas razón, mejor te llevo a casa…apropósito ¿No trajiste tu auto?

-N-o.-

-No te pongas nerviosa Q, no me molestare de todos modos.-

Mientras iban en el coche Santana se aventuró a preguntarle la razón por la cual estaba demasiado rara desde que se encontraron en el pasillo.

-No se dé que hablas…. Estoy muy bien.-mintió

-¿Segura?...Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.-

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no creo tener nada….-hablo no muy convencida.-tal vez en otra ocasión te cuente.-termino aceptando.

-Y por qué no ahora aún hay tiempo-

-…..Está bien.-cedió

-Te parece si vamos a tomar un café… Yo invito-

Dianna solo asintió con la cabeza, al llegar a la cafetería se dedicaron a pedir, mientras les preparaban lo que pidieron procedieron a sentarse en un lugar cerca de la ventana.-

-Bien te escucho.-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**primero que nada gracias a los que comentan, me sirven de inspiracion.  
><strong>

**Como notaron en el capi de hoy apareció ****Pettyfer, el cual traerá muchos más problemas a las chicas.**

**Eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo,besos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece

Notas: Ya saben!

Descubrimientos

Naya se dirigía a la habitación que compartía con Hemo para poder despertarla ya que era un poco tarde.

-Hemo…vamos despierta ya es un poco tarde-

-mmmm, cinco minutos más mamá.-dijo tratando de esconder una sonrisa

-¿Así que mamá eh? entones me temo que ya no te daré besos por la mañana.-

-Naya, no seas mala….-dijo con un puchero.-mejor ven aquí y bésame.-

-A sus órdenes mi lady.-respondió acercándose a besarle, empezaron con un dulce beso pero poco a poco se fue intensificando, Naya pidió permiso con su lengua para así profundizar más el beso mientras Hemo llevo su mano debajo de la blusa de Naya para tener más contacto con su piel, de pronto la morena se separó lentamente.

-Si seguimos así llegaremos tarde a grabar, así que levántate aun tienes que desayunar.-

-Podría desayunar otra cosa.-dijo mirándola

-Me encanta la idea pero enserio cariño, recuerda que aún tenemos el problema de Di.-

-Tienes razón….como lo habrá pasado con Lee-

-Ni idea, por eso quiero llegar pronto al set para ver que sucedió.-

-Espérame abajo, me duchare y alistare.-

-Bien.-acepto saliendo.

Al cabo de 20 minutos Heather bajo encontrándose con un rico desayuno preparado exclusivamente por su Nay, estaba dispuesta a comer cuando las noticias las alertaron a las dos.

_Reportero: Se nos acaba de comunicar que el famoso collar de la familia Huntington valorado por más de diez millones de dólares desapareció misteriosamente, la policía dice que pudo haber sido un caza fortunas el responsable, vamos a ver que dicen los dueños de dicho collar._

_Señora_ _Huntington: Espero y nos ayuden a encontrarlo ya que es una reliquia muy antigua capaz de hacer cosas terribles si no es usado adecuadamente._

_Reportero: ¿Qué tipo de cosas?_

_Señora Huntington: tiene la capacidad de llevar a el que lo use a ir a un universo paralelo al de la realialidad e incluso…._

_Señor Huntington: Lo que mi esposa quiere decir es que es demasiado valioso es por eso que nos urge encontrarlo, espero y los televidentes nos ayuden, ofrecemos una gran recompensa, aquí esta una foto de dicho objeto.-menciono mostrándolo (lo dejo a su imaginación)._

_-Ya lo vieron televidentes, espero y si lo llegan a ver se comuniquen al siguiente número.-_

-¿crees que…?-

-No lo sé Hemo, puede ser…es mejor que le comentemos a Lea para ver su opinión.-

* * *

><p>Lea se encontraba en su cama, tal parecía que la chica no había dormido muy bien, prueba de esto eran sus ojos que se encontraban con unas grandes ojeras.<p>

-En una hora tengo que ir al trabajo…. Es mejor que me levante….pero veré a Di.-menciono no muy segura de asistir, el sonido de su celular la distrajo un momento a lo cual contesto al instante sin ver quien era.-

-Lea, Soy Naya, pasaremos a tu casa por ti, así que alístate, no queremos esperar mucho tiempo.-hablo sin darle tiempo a contestar ya que había colgado.

-Parece que cambiare de planes….tal vez si la evito será mejor llevadero.-

-Disculpen si las hice esperar.-menciono Lea avergonzada

-Creí haber dicho que no quería esperar, pero bueno que se le va hacer.-exclamo Naya

-¿Donde esta Di?-pregunto Hemo

-Supongo que en su departamento.-dijo con una mueca

-Cómo que en su departamento!…. sabe dónde queda ¿verdad?

-Nana tranquila.-

-Supongo, tiene tiempo viviendo en el.-

-Que! Por si no lo recuerdas no sabe que es Dianna-

-Lea, ¿la llevaste tu a su departamento?.- quiso saber Hemo

-No, ayer discutí con ella y termine pidiéndole que se fuera.-

-ahora que hacemos!... y si esta pérdida!-menciono Naya preocupada

-Mejor vámonos, puede que conozca el camino al set.- trato de tranquilizarla Heather.

-Ok.-

-Pueden decirme de que hablan! Se supone que Dianna conoce la ciudad muy bien!-dijo Lea enojada subiéndose al coche.

-Lea viste las noticias.-pregunto la rubia.

-No.-

-Que cortante, Hemo creo que tenemos que explicarle muchas cosas ….Pero primero eh que llegar al set para ver si está ahí.-

* * *

><p>-Espera, me tratas de decir que no eres Quinn?-menciono Santana con el ceño fruncido.<p>

-Sí…-respondió suspirando- ya decía que no me creerías.-

-Mírame.-pidió

-¿Para qué?...está bien, aunque no sé qué tienes en mente- dijo obedeciendo, no tardo ni un minuto cuando aparto la mirada cohibida.

-Es raro pero tú no eres Quinn.-termino aceptándolo.

-¿Cómo..?-

-Quinn siempre me sostiene la mirada, de hecho es la única persona que lo ha logrado, además tus ojos aunque son del mismo color no expresan lo mismo.-

-¿eh?… ¿Debo tomarlo como un alago o una ofensa?-

-Tal vez la última.-bromeo

- ¿Enserio?-pregunto preocupada

-También eres demasiado inocente.-afirmo.- cambiando de tema… aun tienes el collar-

- Claro…. Tómalo – dijo entregándoselo.

- Es demasiado raro.- rompió el silencio después de varios minutos.

- Yo también lo pienso, ¿sabes de alguien que lo pueda reparar?

- No, pero te ayudare a buscar a alguna persona que lo pueda reparar.-

-Gracias… por todo.-

-No hay de que, aunque me caes bien, necesito a mi Quinn de regreso... Sin ofender-

- Ya lo entiendo, Creí que eras una persona….perversa que no le importaban los demás.-

- Así que pensabas que era una perra ¿no?-

- No quise decir eso.-

-Sí que eres demasiado inocente y además adorable.-

-Graci-as-

- Deja de darme las gracias, que no sabes otra palabra.-

-Perdón... Intentare no decirlo seguido.-

- ¡Pero que monada!... creo que me gustara molestarte seguido, eres realmente dulce- le advirtió riéndose, Dianna solo se sonrojo provocando más burlas de Santana.

- No entiendo como alguien como tú interprete a Quinn, es increíble, aunque aún me siento extraña al saber que tal vez no soy real.-

- Eres real… solo que en este mundo.-

- Creo que me siento mejor.- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Perdón...-

- Parece que tus padres te educaron muy bien.-

- ¿Eh?-

- Diría que en exceso, ¿eres así con todas las personas?

- Eso creo… -

-Lo tomare como un sí, oye, la tal Naya que en tu mundo según soy yo… ¿Cómo es?

-Bueno… es mi mejor amiga junto con Hemo, también es muy agradable..-

- Y es Sexi-pregunto insinuante

- Su-pongo- respondió nerviosa.

- ¿Qué pasaría si tu novia se enterara?- menciono riendo

-…..Probablemente me deje sin Sexo un mes-dijo convencida

-Valla, me gustaría conocer a tu Rachel Berry-

-Yo ya empiezo a extrañarla….Oye ya es demasiado tarde, creo que ahora si podemos ir a la casa de Quinn.-

- Es verdad, como olvidar que tienes una cita con RuPaul.- se burló de ella.-

-Es Rachel-

-Como sea, mejor vámonos.-

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón!<strong>

**Sé que tarde tiempo sin actualizar pero después de tiempo aquí está el capítulo, no se desesperen.**

**Pettyfer no me cae muy bien, por eso lo puse de malo jajá junto con…**

**jajá después lo sabrán, espero sus comentarios los necesito para ser feliz! :D**

**PD:Gracias a los que comentan!  
><strong>


End file.
